Conventionally, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-070869 discloses a remote electricity monitoring device. That is, with this device, a register displaying accumulated electricity consumption and a rotating disc of an induction type watt-hour meter previously installed are imaged by an imaging unit. Then, through the pattern recognition on respective obtained images, the accumulated electricity consumption displayed on the register and accumulated electricity consumption estimated from the rotation of the rotating disc are obtained, so that the accumulated electricity consumption of the induction type watt-hour meter can be monitored based on the obtained accumulated electricity consumption. Further, the monitored accumulated electricity consumption of the induction type watt-hour meter is transmitted to an electricity metering center via a communication device.
With such remote electricity monitoring device, accumulated electricity consumption is automatically read from a watt-hour meter provided in each dwelling via a communication device so that the accumulated electricity consumption of a power supplied to each dwelling can be easily obtained.